BUMBLEBEES
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Ciel gets drunk at a gathering for royals. Sometimes the most unexpected things cause Ciel to take drastic measures. SebastianXCiel.


**STEPHANIE:** Heyy... : ) . This is my third Kuroshitsuji oneshot XD! If Ciel appears to be OOC to you, please take it to heart that the kid is drunk X3.

Hope you like it . Please read, enjoy and Review ^^.

**------------------------------------------------**

"Young Master…what in the world persuaded you to partake in tonight's drinking?" Sebastian sighed, holding on tight to the boy he was now carrying out of the noisy building.

Ciel grumbled to himself, closing his eyes to avoid the numerous lights that seemed to be glaring at him.

"I just wanted to try…know what it feels like" he managed to say, his cheeks stained rosy pink at that admission. He was making himself sound like a little, inexperienced child, which he clearly was to some extent.

The silence they approached once they were outside the gathering was almost perplexing for Ciel, making him feel dizzier than usual.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"D-did you drink too…?" he stuttered, squinting his eyes to look at his butler, who held him ever so firmly to his chest. They were already getting close to their parked carriage.

"Of course not, who would have to look after you if I couldn't control myself?" Sebastian stated matter-of-factly, smiling at the young earl.

"Hmm…you're cool." He chuckled instead in response, his eyes begging to betray him by slowly closing.

"And you're drunk, Young Master" Sebastian sighed, this time with relief as Ciel finally slept in his arms.

--------------------------  
Sebastian walked into the house, heading straight towards the bathroom beside Ciel's room. Meirin ran right in front of him hastily. He didn't want to start explaining every detail to the girl.

"He'll be fine" the demon smiled quite reassuringly at her, before continuing to walk away, leaving Meirin flushed beyond recognition.

Ciel was now resting his head quite comfortably over his butler's broad shoulder. This made him wonder how it was the same boy who gave him orders that surprised him tremendously.

By now the effect of the drink should have subsided enough to bring his master to his full senses…he hoped. Still holding the boy, he began preparing the bath with his free hand.

"Wake up, Young Master." Sebastian said calmly, pulling on Ciel's soft cheeks.  
He rubbed his eyes and let Sebastian put him down to undress him.

"Do I really have to do this right now?" he frowned, staring at the water as though it had offended him.

"You need to be refreshed for tomorrow. Don't forget you have a load of paperwork ahead of you."

"Yeah…" Ciel sighed, walking into the tub and sitting down. He was quite exhausted, after all, drinks or not, it was already almost two in the morning. The young earl yawned, closing his eyes in inconsecutive intervals.

"So…did you have fun, Young Master?" the demon grinned as he worked his hands around Ciel's arm, stroking it softly before beginning to wash.

The young boy's eyes widened slightly, and he forced himself to try to relax. That was not deliberate. Did drinks make people feel more sensitive? Maybe he should ask Sebastian that, but not now…

"Of course not!. Those people were so noisy. I never knew that so-called royals could open their mouths so wide. Since I couldn't shut them up…"

"You drank, thinking you wouldn't be able to hear them" Sebastian smiled, looking up to his master. Ciel blushed lightly, slight anger enveloping his features.

"Who asked you to complete my sentences, Sebastian?" he snorted.

"You're quite predictable, Young Master." he said, trailing his hand up Ciel's thigh. The young boy swallowed the gasp that was about to escape his throat.  
Sebastian noticed the young earl tensed immensely when he reached this area, and it was not the first time this had happened either.

He quirked his eyebrow in mock-confusion, looking up to Ciel.

"Does something displease you, Young Master?" he asked, curling his hands around the boy's thighs. Ciel twitched in anger, glaring right back at Sebastian.

"I'm alright!. Continue."

Sebastian nodded, continuing his job. His hands were still pressed against the young boy's skin. This was what Ciel defined as torture.  
Sebastian seemed to have no clue of what he was doing to him. Sebastian's hands went upward to his inner thigh.

"Ahh! Se-bas-Stop!" he yelled, panting heavily and blushing fiercely. Sebastian complied, removing his hands from the water.

A sly smile played on his lips, one that Ciel just missed.

"What is it young Master…Is the environment not conducive? Is it the water too hot? My hands?..."

"No! It's the drink!. I'm feeling... weird." Ciel said, still striving to control his breathing.

"Hm…well it sure did make you feel more sensitive to touch, Young Master, but you've been like this for quite a few weeks now from what I've noticed." Sebastian sighed, telling the earl what he did not know about himself.

"What the hell…" Ciel muttered to himself, staring into the water. He could not afford to look at Sebastian right now. He was confused out of his mind.  
It was all the drink's fault. For making him act worse and for making him realize that he even did act this way.

Sebastian began stroking his hair softly and Ciel could feel himself slowly relaxing.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sebastian said, with a smile resembling that of hope.

Ciel hissed, looking away from his butler.

"I don't need-You can't help me." he stated, relaxing further into his butler's palms. Sebastian crouched down before his master, close enough to reach his face.

"Yes I can. Young Master" he breathed on Ciel's neck, digging his hands further into the boy's hair and interrupting his soft moan with his lips. He lowered his eyes until they closed, letting Sebastian take control of him and his surroundings.

"Se-sebastiannn…" he stuttered. They finally parted, looking at each other.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Would this actually work?..the kiss ..." Ciel blushed, his hands clenched on the side of the bath nervously.

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian smiled, kissing him on his forehead tenderly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ciel stood up from his bed, completely dressed. Less than half an hour ago, Sebastian came into his room and dressed him for the day's work. The butler also dared ask him if he was aware of 'last night's activities' and he clearly didn't mean the party they attended, which he brushed off with a rude "No!". That, there was a blatant lie... which he would clarify with Sebastian later.

He was very aware of Sebastian's lips trailing all over his cheeks, his lips…his neck. Were people supposed to kiss another's neck? What was that called?.

The young earl sighed, walking towards the mirror to adjust his bow-tie to a more comfortable position.

There were bites? Sebastian was a demon and not a vampire!..and moreover, vampires dig holes. Ciel continued staring hard at his new observation, and came to one conclusion.

"Sebastian! Why the hell did you leave me outside to get stung by bees?!"

Sebastian heard Ciel's yelling as he was walking down the hallway. He smiled to himself.

His master was quite adorable.

----------------------------------

:D How did i do?:)


End file.
